


Morning Sex with the Boy Who Lived (Harry Potter x Reader)

by coyambition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dominant Harry, F/M, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Sex, Snape is rude, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Underage Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyambition/pseuds/coyambition
Summary: The absolute best way to wake up with the Chosen One





	Morning Sex with the Boy Who Lived (Harry Potter x Reader)

Your eyes fluttered open to having little kisses placed across your shoulders, a small whine escaping out of your throat from being woken up. The sun was streaming through the cracks provided by the haphazardly shut curtain. Your eyes flicked behind you to find your lover placing little kisses all over you and you smiled sleepily at him, rolling onto your back to face him.

The boy who lived smiled down at you and you couldn’t help but smile back, before stifling a yawn.  
“What are you doing up already?” You hummed out tiredly, causing the male hovering over you to chuckle

“Did I tire you out last night, love?~” He purred teasingly, a small blush displaying on your cheeks at the comment.  
“I couldn’t help but admire the beautiful goddess that slept beside me. You know, you look so innocent while your asleep and not begging me to cum,” he teased with a wink making a small whine tear out of your throat, a wave of arousal sweeping through your body at his words.

You wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders as he leaned down, tracing your collar bones with lazy kisses, your eyes fluttering closed, enjoying the action. Your breath hitched as his kisses trailed down in between the valley of your breasts.

Harry chuckled, his eyes flicking up to yours as he heard your breath falter at his actions. He pulled the sheets back a little more, revealing your still naked body from the previous night’s events. His hands traveled the expanse of your body, caressing your curves as his lips moved along your body, finding particular interest in your hardening buds. He latched his mouth on your nipple as his left hand grabbed your right thigh and hooked it around his hips and his right hand massaged your other unattended breast.  
A low moan escaped you as pleasure started to seep through your sleepy body, awakening you in more than one way. You hooked your other leg around his hips and pulled him closer, beginning to grind onto his hardening cock, making him groan softly at the action. He released your nipple, moving to the other as he grinded back into your pussy that seemed to be growing wetter and wetter by the moment.

Harry seemed to be unfazed and unhurried in his actions, hit teeth nibbling at your already perky nipples, a small mewl sounding from you as his cock grinded into your clit, making your thighs twitch at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He snickered at your reaction and you huffed, pulling him closer.

“Please?” You asked quickly and his eyes snapped to yours, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Please what, (Y/N)?” Harry responded, wanting you to say it. You bit your lip, chocking back a whine.

“Please fuck me.” That’s all he needed to hear, usually making you beg more, but with the both of you exhausted from the night before, he made no attempt to argue. He lined his member up with your dripping entrance and pushed in

Your back arched into his chest as he pushed in, a content sigh slipping out of your throat as your walls expanded around him. He groaned lowly in pleasure, feeling his cock be squeezed around his cock. He started with slow, yet deep thrusts, his lips traveling along your neck, leaving little love bites and hickeys in his wake.

You rocked your hips up to meet with his thrusts, wanting to find your pleasure this early morning. You gasped as he hit your special spot deep with in you, your breath hitching.  
He chuckled and used his thumb to put pressure on your clit as he picked up the pace. With each stroke, your pleasure built and the familiar coil began to form in your abdomen.  
“You going to cum for me, love?” He whispered in your ear, nibbbiling on your ear lobe. You nodded eagerly, your nails leaving slightly red marks when you dragged them down his back. He slowed his pace down and your eyes widened in surprise, whining at the loss.

“Whats the magic word~” he taunted, barely even moving anymore. You bucked your hips but he pinned them down in his strong hands. You huffed, frustrated that you were being denied your release.

“Please! Please let me cum!” You begged and Harry smirked.

“There’s my good girl”~ He praised before picking up the pace, much faster than what it was before. His thumb worked in smooth, tight circles against your clit and it soon became too much, throwing you over the edge of ecstasy, cumming around his thick cock.

He growled lowly in his throat as he felt your pussy tighten around him and with a few more thrusts, he joined you in your orgasm, cumming deep within you, his seed painting your twitching walls.

Quiet pants were the only noise in the room as he slowly pulled out of you, laying back down beside you. You regained yourself from your orgasm and rolled onto your side to face him. He pecked his cheek before snuggling into his side.

“We’ve gotta get up, love. We have school in an hour,” he said and you shook your head.

“Nope, Im not going to school today. I think we have other activities that could keep us busy~”

Oh yes. Today would be fun. Too bad Snape would give you detention for skipping class

**Author's Note:**

> Technically its underage, but..... everything in the HP fandom is typically underage. DONT HURT ME. Also, follow me on Tumblr! My username is the same~


End file.
